the end of time
by alexthefurrywolf757
Summary: "my name is tempura interfectorem this is the story of how I went from the biggest badass of chult to a bitch of Luna" luna: "I heard that, your not my bitch"


"Hello reader yes I know about the fourth wall and such but I feel it's smart to let you know who i am. My name is tempura interfectorem. I have blond hair, I wear a red trench coat I have blue clock eyes. I am a chronomancer. What is a chronomancer you ask?" sigh "a chronomancer is someone who has complete and utter control over the timeline. I control time, well not really i can control pieces, I can stop time turn it back and fast forward it. I am a mighty warrior but now i reside in the land of ponies. Equestria, it's rather nice here" tempur says as he takes a sip from the mug of ale he's drinking from "now let me tell you the story of how I came from a mighty spell caster in the world of farun to the guardian of equus."

Tempura aims the camera away and smiles "in the land of chult there are many beings whether it be dragonborn, drows, elves, dwarves, tabaxi, and sprites there so many of us but me i'm a human of all the races i could have been the gods made me a human but that's enough about me let's continue with our story."

Day:1 year:746 B.C.

Tempura was walking down the streets after getting drunk with a few friends he was rather sober his magic clock eyes were whirring with excitement at being home for he had been in the year 1877 B.C. for a while learning how to use guns. These sleek pieces of metal were fabulous by his standards. They could send a small chunk of steel hurtling at your target at several hundred miles an hour IT WAS AMAZING. He had an old colt on him the 1877 major to be exact. As he walked down the road he heard a scream as per usual he found it weird because it was more shrill like a creature being kicked. Anyway throwing caution to the wind he drew his gun and got a healing spell ready as he walked into the alley he got hit by a fire ball right in the chest leaving a large hole below his heart but he was able to shoot off a single round killing the man and saving whoever it was and when he hit the floor instead of stone it was grass.

Day:2 year:???

As he got up he heard a female voice "hello sir are you ok? I saw you fall from the sky." he swore he heard someone but all he saw was a small greyish pink pony 'huh tiny pony' "small pony can you show me the way to your master?" tempura asked the small pony.

Said pony looked up at him with a smile wait, a smile? 'Ok that's weird it's smiling at me.'

"Mister what do you mean by my master? I mean my mommy's my master i guess but that counts right?" the small pony said, tempura tried hard to comprehend what he just heard and saw ,the pony talked like, actually talked. Ok tempura relax you've seen weirder.' "o-ok so yeah take me to your mother then I suppose" tempura slowly stood bending his arms to their full length grabbing onto a tree for support and he followed the small pony with a look of confusement. "So what's your name mister?" the small pony looked back her hazel eyes showing plenty of joy "my name is tempura interfectorem little one but you may call me tempur." he smiled as well as he could. The little ponies smile faltered slightly then came back full force "that's a really long name mister, my names dinky doo, and my mommies name is ditzy doo but most people just call her derpy." dinky said as she lead tempur too a small windmill

"my daddy time turner lives in there so just wait out here until i come get you ok mister tempur." I nodded and sat down near the steps then pulled out his pipe and packed the herbs into it before lighting them and taking a deep breath.a few minutes later dinky came back out a dragged tempura into the windmill. As he went in he kept a grip and his guns grip incase it was a trap. When he went in there were two ponies one had a blonde main and gray fur the other had a pale mahogany brown fur and a dark brown mane they introduced themselves quickly with smiles on their faces. The gray one talked first "my names Ditsy doo but everyone calls me derpy" then the brown one spoke as he messed with a fine wooden clock. "Hello there my name is Time Turner i'm Ditzy doo's husband and dinky's father how may i help you today sir?"

Tempura smiled at the small home as it reminded him of his own abode "well hello to you too, my name is tempura interfectorem I am a chronomancer for chult and you daughter here found me in the woods unconscious apparently, and while that wouldn't normally confuse me but the fact that I've been teleported into this new area." he strokes his chin as he speaks as he slowly sits down on the rug smiling and mixing his facial features a bit as the cogs that work the clocks in his eyes move a bit. Time turner looked down for a second "hmm well mister tempura in this land they know me as time turner but i take it you are from earth?" tempur nodded silently "well on earth my name was the doctor i was well known for my ability to travel through time and great knowledge of many things." tempura nodded quickly "yes sir I know who you are the only reason i'm a chronomancer is because I followed your work closely and with a fierce passion." time turner nodded "good then you know I don't like spies and such" tempura smiled and nodded "yes master time lord." tempura then stood as gracefully as possible in such a small house (as he was about 6'7) bowed silently and began to leave the small house before derpy grabbed his shoulder "where are you going tempur? Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?" tempura smiled sadly while giving a slight smirk. "Well i was gonna go live in the forest and set up there, but i suppose i can stay for dinner." tempura strode over to the table and slammed his head straight into the banister knocking him out cold. And when he awoke he was in the recliner holding dikny in his lap he looked down at her with a smile as he stroked her small mane he chuckled gently and reclined back and laid her on his chest he slowly grabbed a blanket from the side of his chair and placed across his chest to cover the both of them as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then laid back and relaxed while looking out the window he then used his magic to speed up the time outside and to slow the time inside so everyone in the house hit REM sleep for at least an hour or so as he reached into his bag of holding and pulled out a book and began to read. He prepared for the day a few hours later as he stood and laid dinky back down so she could relax. He then left the building so he could gather resources so he could build a house or something. As he moved to leave he went to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin quickly smiling a bit as he did. He made his way out of the house with a smile on his face as he counted the bullets on his gun belt and the ones in his bag of holding. "125 bullets in all thank goodness." he started to walk swiftly through the area making sure to keep out of the eyes of others. He made sure to conceal his weapon as much as he could considering the size of said weapon. He quickly made his way through the market trying to be silent as well as concealed but it was rather hard considering how small the houses are. As he went down from the top of a house somepony looked up at him and all they saw was a blur of red and yellow and a loud crash as the red blur hit the bigass fucking tree in the middle of the goddamn town of god awful ponyville.

Day: 3 year:???

As I woke up I sighed groaning in pain looking around I saw nothing but fire and death ponies being grabbed raped, torn in half, and brutally murdered. And as he turned to activate a complete time stop spell he saw him the soul monger. I then woke up after releasing the spell and destroying all of equus. When I awoke I saw three things 1. There were two ponies one was white as snow and the other was a dark blue. 'The dark blue one was beautiful actually' anyways number 2. There were guards a lot of fucking guards and they all had their spears pointed at my head 3. One of them had his gun. He got up and swiftly grabbed the guard that held his gun and put him in leg lock putting his helmeted head into the floor taking the gun from him and then getting stabbed seven times through the chest one going through his heart knocking him unconscious he woke immediately as the spears were pulled from his body he stood there as his wounds healed and he turned and sighed as they went to stab him again he stopped time grabbed the spears and snapped them all in half before resuming time and the guards were thrown back before they could get a single word off. Any unicorns in the room lost a quarter of their magic for the next hour or so.they quickly staggered back to there hooves to try and defend the princesses from tempura. Tempur swiftly walked over to the princesses and bowed "my name is tempura interfectorum I am a chronomancer from the world farun. I came here magically by not my own means. All I know is" then i noticed it one of them had their magic flared and running and i could tell from where the magic lead that she had a spear pointed to the back of my head so that when i stood it would pierce my skull so i stayed down. i'm not stupid I looked the dark blue one in the eye and i saw she wouldn't think twice the other one though would think twice before killing me but anyways i stand gently letting the tip of the spear rest against the back of my head "if your going to kill me do it but it wouldn't be wise on your part to kill me without letting me talk." I said with a slight smile. The darker one glanced to the white one quickly before sighing and letting the spear go and i caught it before it damaged the wood flooring I then stood and looked the two of them over "hmm you two don't look to bad for being a couple thousand years old." the two of them looked flabbergasted as the white one looked at me "h-how did you know how old we are?" tempur smirked evilly "I'm a chronomancer i can tell you how old everyone in this room is." he points at the white pony "your 8,756 years old the dark blue one is 8,753 years old the guard to your right is only 16." he looks around silently before sighing. "why is your gaurd 16? Unless it's allowed." the white one glances at the poor guard and sighs


End file.
